Distributed network analyzers (DNAs) are used to analyze data from a network. Generally, DNAs receive data from a network through a line interface module (LIM). The size of a LIM, however, limits the number of inputs physically available for the LIM to receive data from a network. Therefore, a respective DNA can only receive and analyze a relatively small amount of data because of the input limitation imposed by the LIM. As a result, a plurality of LIMs and DNAs are required to analyze a large amount of data from a network.
For example, FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the conventional use of DNAs to receive and analyze a large amount of data from in a network. Referring now to FIG. 1, a plurality of LIMs 10, 11, 12, and 13 receive a plurality of lines 1, 2, 3, and 4, respectively, which carry data from the network. DNAs 20, 21, 22 and 23 receive data from LIMs 10, 11, 12, and 13, respectively. Typically, the data carried by lines 1, 2, 3 and 4 is from a plurality of links in the network.
It is desirable to simultaneously monitor and analyze large quantities of data from a network. However, it is expensive to use a plurality of LIMs and DNAs. Moreover, the use of a plurality of LIMs and DNAs increases the size and complexity of the total amount of required equipment. In addition, there are difficulties in coordinating monitoring and analysis of a plurality of DNAs.